lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Man Behind the Curtain
Opis Wydarzenia aktualne Obóz Innych Ben siedząc w swoim namiocie spogląda na figurkę która otrzymał w swoje urodziny od Annie. Richard wchodzi do namiotu i pyta się czy odnieść wiadomość nagraną przez Juliet do stacji medycznej, lecz kaseta gdzieś znika. Ben udaje się do Toma, ale Tom spogląda w inną stronę. Ben widzi Johna który przyniósł ciało swojego ojca do obozu, tak jak prosił go o to Ben. Locke chce teraz dowiedzieć się więcej o wyspie na której się znajdują. Ben i John udają się do namiotu. W namiocie Ben opowiada o Jacobie, John chce iść do niego, ale Ben mówi mu że nie może iść do Jacoba, w odpowiedzi od Locke'a słyszy że jest kłamcą i jest jak Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz "człowiekiem za kurtyną". W ten czas do obozu przybiega Mikhail i poszukuje Bena. Mikhail mówi, że przeżył przejście przez ogrodzenie, które nie było maksymalnie nastawione, mówi także o Naomi. Ben jest tym zaskoczony i mówi że udadzą się za kilka dni do obozu rozbitków po ciężarne kobiety i przy okazji zajmą sie Naomi, lecz Mikhail nalega, że trzeba udać się tam jak najszybciej. Locke mówi do Bena przy całej grupie żeby go zabrał do Jacoba. Locke bije Miklaila, Ben mówi do Toma i Richarda żeby coś zrobili ale oni nie reagują. Ben niechętnie idzie z Lockiem. Gdy Ben i Locke czerpią wodę ze strumyka przychodzi do nich Alex, daje dla Johna broń i mówi że może mu się ona przydać, dodaje jeszcze "wszystkiego najlepszego Tatusiu" - chodzi tu o Bena. W drodze do Jacoba, Locke napotyka na tajemniczy proch na ziemi, Ben nalega, że muszą kontynuować podróż. Ostatecznie dochodzą do starego domku, w którym prawdopodobnie znajduje się Jacob. Ben mówi, że po otwarciu drzwi nie będzie już odwrotu. Locke powinien wyłączyć latarkę, ponieważ Jacob nie lubi nowoczesnej technologi. Wewnątrz, Ben prowadzi Locke'a do Jacoba, który widocznie siedzi na pustym krześle. Ben rozmawia z Jacobem, lecz Locke nawet go nie widzi. Jacob może być dla Bena tylko urojonym przyjacielem. Gdy Locke chce opuścić chatkę słyszy głos "Pomóż mi...", John obraca sie i rozświetla przerażoną twarz Bena. Nagle wszystko zaczyna się trząść, szyby zostają wybite. Latarnia Bena rozświetla się na chwilę i ukazuje twarz Jacoba, który siedzi na krześle. Jacob ukazuje się również dla Johna. Rankiem Ben prowadzi Locke'a inną drogą, którą prowadzi do grobu pracowników DHARMA. Ben mówi, że on był z Dharmy. Ale jego ludzie nie mogli razem zamieszkiwać tej wyspy i któraś z grup musiała zginąć. John po chwili obraca się, Ben strzela do niego i Locke spada do masowego grobu pracowników Dharmy. Ben chce wiedzieć co takiego powiedział mu Jacob. John mówi, że powiedział żeby mu pomóc. Ben odchodzi, a Locke leży w dole i krwawi. Obóz Rozbitków Sawyer powraca na plażę i z ukrycia woła Sayida. Opowiada o taśmie. Jakiś czas później oboje puszczają taśmę Kate. Pytają czy Kate wie może gdzie jest teraz Jack i Juliet, jednak Kate nie ma pojęcia. Zniknęli oboje gdy tylko Kate opowiedziała im o Naomi. Wieczorem wszyscy plażowicze dowiadują się o istnieniu Naomi i całej historii jak ją znaleziono. Sawyer puszcza wszystkim nagranie z taśmy. W tym momencie na plaży pojawiają się Jack i Juliet. Wszyscy naskakują na nich jednak Juliet zachowuje zimną krew. Mówi, że mogą zrobić co chcą, jednak najpierw powinni odwrócić kasetę i posłuchać co tam jest nagrane: "Juliet, mówi Ben. Pojutrze wyślę 3 ekipy, żeby zabrały Kwon. Nie będzie czasu na sprawdzenie próbki od Austen. Jeśli ustalisz, że ona lub któraś z pozostałych kobiet jest w ciąży, oznakuj ich namioty. Je też zabierzemy. Powodzenia." Juliet mówi, że o wszystkim opowiedziała Jackowi zaraz po pobraniu próbki od Sun, jednak nie podjęli decyzji co z tym zrobić. Teraz wszyscy muszą wymyślić jakiś plan. Retrospekcja (Ben) Gdzieś w środku lasu słychać krzyk. To Emily która jest w 7 miesiącu ciąży. Wraz z nią jest jej mąż Roger. Kobieta rodzi chłopczyka, ale niestety traci dużo krwi. Roger widzi, że coś jest nie tak i że powinni udać się jak najszybciej do szpitala. Prosi Emily, aby ta trzymała mocno synka, bierze ją na ręce i biegną do drogi. Widać, że znajdują sie 32 mile od Portland. Roger staje na drodze i próbuje zatrzymać jakiś samochód. Po chwili zatrzymuje się czerwony VW Karmann Ghia i wysiadający z niego mężczyzna i kobieta chcą pomóc potrzebującym. Usadawiają Emily w samochodzie i Horace pyta czy z dzieckiem wszystko w porządku. Ostatkiem sił Emily mówi do Rogera, żeby nazwał ich syna imieniem Benjamin i umiera. Dziesięć lat później Ben i jego ojciec Roger przybywają na wyspę łodzią podwodną. Są witani przez Horacego, który tego dnia, kiedy urodził się Ben zatrzymał się na drodze. Horace pomógł znaleźć pracę Rogerowi w DHARMA Initiative. Wszyscy mają na sobie uniformy Dharma i witają przybyłych słowem "Namaste". Horace zabiera Rogera i Bena do sali, gdzie widzimy po raz kolejny Marvina Candle'a w filmie instruktażowym do Baraków. Roger Linus zostawia syna samego gdy wywołują jego imię. Roger rozmawia z pielęgniarką, na której uniformie widzimy naszywkę z imieniem Opal. Roger odbiera swój uniform i jest oburzony, że dostał pracę jako dozorca. Horace obiecywał mu pracę nad eksperymentami, które zmienią świat. Opal tłumaczy mu, że jak tylko zwolni się jakaś inna posada, zawsze może złożyć podanie. W między czasie Ben spotyka dziewczynkę w jego wieku o imieniu Annie, która częstuje go batonikiem Apollo i mówi mu, że mogą ich jeść ile tylko chcą. Ben jest w klasie i uczy się o wulkanach. Nauczycielka to Olivia, ta sama kobieta która była z Horacym przy śmierci Emily. Pokazuje dzieciom jak to się dzieje, że wulkany wybuchają. Opowiada również o podobieństwach jakie występują tutaj, na wyspie. Nagle lekcję przerywa wycie syren, Olivia mówi tylko: "Zajmijcie wszyscy pozycje." . Wszystkie dzieci zbierają się pod ścianą, Annie zamyka drzwi i pomaga Benowi znaleźć miejsce z resztą dzieci. Olivia wyciąga strzelbę. Annie uspokaja Bena, że nic im nie będzie, że to tylko Agresorzy i że wszystko będzie ok. W nocy Ben leży w łóżku. Słyszy Rogera, który rozmawia z kimś na korytarzu: "Wracaliśmy z równiny i usłyszeliśmy tą wielką eksplozję. Nagle zaczęły wyć syreny i znaleźliśmy się w środku strzelaniny." Horace wyjaśnia mu, że mają tutaj drobne zatargi z tubylcami. Roger jest bardzo wzburzony, jednak Horace tłumaczy, że wcześniej Roger nie mógł znaleźć w ogóle pracy i Ben ma tutaj możliwość kształcenia się na najwyższym poziomie. Roger jest jednak nieugięty i mówi Horacemu, że aby pracował w takich warunkach (z możliwością zarobienia kulki w łeb) to chce 30 000$ więcej i wyprasza Horace z mieszkania. Ben cały czas podsłuchuje rozmowę przez uchylone drzwi. Kiedy odwraca głowę w stronę łóżka, w oknie widzie twarz swojej mamy. Chce podbiec do okna, ale potyka się o krzesło. Gdy podnosi wzrok Emily już tam nie ma. Po chwili do pokoju wchodzi Roger i nakazuje Benowi wskakiwać do łóżka. Jakiś czas później Ben i Annie siedzą na huśtawkach. Ben odpakowuje swój prezent urodzinowy od Annie. To dwie ręcznie malowane, drewniane laleczki, męska i żeńska. Annie tłumaczy Benowi, że reprezentują one właśnie ich dwoje, zabiera męską laleczkę, a Benowi pozostawia żeńską. W ten sposób będą zawsze blisko siebie. Ben wraca później do domu, gdzie na kanapie śpi pijany Roger. Kładzie pudełko z laleczką na stole i próbuje nie budząc Rogera wyjąć puszkę z jego ręki i postawić ją na stole. Roger jednak budzi się i spogląda na pudełko. Przypomina sobie, że to urodziny Bena. Przeprasza, że znowu zapomniał, tłumacząc się, że jest to dla niego trudne do świętowania i obwinia Bena o śmierć Emily ("Była tylko w 7 miesiącu ciąży, Benowi zachciało się przychodzić na świat.") Te słowa skłaniają Bena do ucieczki. Podbiega do bariery dźwiękowej, gdy po drugiej stronie widzi swoją mamę. Kiedy chłopiec chce przebiec na drugą stronę, ta zatrzymuje go słowami: Ben, nie! Jeszcze nie pora. Ben, tym razem już z małym plecakiem podchodzi do bariery dźwiękowej, wpisuje kod, ażeby wyłączyć ochronę i wyciąga z plecaka białego królika. Popycha go w stronę bariery i gdy ten cały i zdrowy przebiega na drugą stronę, Ben podąża za nim. Biegnie przez las, gdy nagle słyszy szepty. Staje i zdaję się być przestraszony. Nie wie co się dzieje. Wtedy z lasu wyłania się Richard Alpert. Pyta Bena, czy ten się zgubił. Ben domyśla się, że rozmawia z jednym z Agresorów i opowiada, że uciekł z domu i chce się spotkać ze swoją mamą, która zmarła przy jego porodzie. Chce aby Richard zabrał go ze sobą, na co ten odpowiada, że to możliwe, ale Ben musi być bardzo cierpliwy. Minęło kilka lat, Ben jest już dorosłym człowiekiem. Ma na sobie uniform Dharma, także z napisem Dozorca, jak jego ojciec. Pomaga załadować piwo do auta, który jedzie do stacji Perła. Ponownie porusza temat urodzin, Roger znowu zapomniał, Ben nie wie dlaczego w dalszym ciągu się łudzi, że ojciec kiedyś będzie pamiętał. Roger proponuje, że skoro nie mają dzisiaj dużo do zrobienia, to mogą pojechać gdzieś, porozmawiać jak ojciec z synem i wypić razem piwko. Ben zgadza się. Ben i Roger siedzą w samochodzie. Roger podziwia piękny widok jaki roztacza się przed nimi. Ben jednak chce rozmawiać o czymś innym, pyta czy Roger na prawdę obwinia go o śmierć Emily. Roger odpowiada tylko: A co ja tam wiem. i pyta czemu Ben ciągle spogląda na zegarek (ten wskazuje godzinę 16:00) żartując, że może Ben ma dzisiaj randkę. Obiecuje, że w przyszłym roku chce pamiętać o urodzinach Bena. Ten jednak odpowiada, że nie sądzi by tak się stało, i jemu także brakowało mamy, może nawet bardziej, ale był skazany tylko na Rogera. Gdy kończy wyciąga maskę gazową i nakłada ją na głowę. Wręcza Rogerowi pojemnik gazu i włącza go. Z ust i nosa Rogera wydobywa się krew. W kilku sekundach umiera. Ben powraca do baraków, gdzie wszyscy pracownicy Dharma leżą martwi na ziemi. Prawdopodobnie zmarli w ten sam sposób co Roger. Ben spokojnie przechodzi koło martwych ciał, między innymi Horacego. Richard Alpert ze swoją grupą zbliżają się z drugiej strony. Richard ściąga maskę, po czym wszyscy pozostali również. Nic im już nie grozi. Richard pyta Bena czy mają tutaj przywieźć ciało jego ojca, lecz Ben odpowiada, żeby zostawili je tam gdzie jest.Członkowie grupy Richarda zaczynają sprzątać ciała. Ciekawostki * Na zegarku Bena w samochodzie widnieje godzina 4:00:15 i 4:00:16 * Kod wpisany do wyłączenia ogrodzenia przez młodego Bena to 54439 * Ben swoje urodziny obchodzi 22 grudnia * Matkę Bena zagrała prawdziwa żona Michaela Emersona odtwórcy roli Benjamina Linusa * Podczas sceny gdy Ben i Roger ładują piwo do samochodu, Roger mówi "All we gonna do this morning..." czyli "Dzisiaj rano musimy tylko...". Jednak po jakimś czasie jazdy na zegarku Bena widnieje godzina 4:00! Każda strefa czasowa jest oddzielana, żeby słońce wschodziło najwcześniej około godziny 4, więc na zegarku Bena nie może być godziny porannej. Nie może to też być godzina popołudniowa, gdyż Roger mówił o poranku. Poza tym samochód którym Roger i Ben przewozili piwo znajdował się nieopodal obozu rozbitków z lotu 815. Z obozu rozbitków do baraków trzeba było iść 1 dzień, więc samochodem jest to 2-3 godziny drogi. Cytaty Ben: Mamo? Mamo? Mamo! Richard: Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Zaczekaj. Zgubiłeś się? Ben: Czy ty jesteś jednym z nich? Richard: Jednym z nich? Ben: Jednym z agresorów. Richard: Wiesz w ogóle, co oznacza to słowo? Jak masz na imię? Ben: Ben. Richard: Powiesz mi, co robisz sam w samym środku dżungli? Ben: Uciekłem z domu. Szukam mojej mamy. Richard: Myślisz, że gdzieś tu jest? Ben: I tak mi nie uwierzysz. Richard: Spróbuj. Ben: Ona nie żyje. Richard: Umarła tutaj na wyspie? Ben: Nie. Umarła, kiedy się urodziłem. Richard: Widziałeś ją tutaj? W dżungli? Ben: Rozmawiała ze mną. Richard: I co powiedziała? Ben: Że nie mogę z nią iść. Że jeszcze nie pora. Richard: Powinieneś wracać do domu. Ludzie będą cię szukać. Ben: Nie chcę tam wracać! Nie znoszę tamtego miejsca. Zabierz mnie ze sobą. Richard: Może to jest możliwe. Jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz, Ben, to trzymaj się tej myśli. I musisz byc bardzo cierpliwy. ---- Ben: Jacob. To jest John. Nie przywitasz się, John? John: Co? Ben: Mówiłem, że tego nie zrobi. John: O czym ty mówisz? Ben: Nie widzisz go? John: Kogo? Ben: Jacoba. Siedzi tutaj. Na tym krześle. Wiem, ale on nalegał. John: Co to ma być? Ben: Chciałeś poznać tajemnice wyspy. Oto one. To człowiek, który może odpowiedzieć... Nieprawda. Zmusił mnie, żebym go tu przyprowadził. Myślisz, że to... Pozwól mi skończyć. John: Jesteś szalony. Ben: Słucham? John: Ty nic nie wiesz o tej wyspie, mam rację? Wszystko wymyśliłeś. Ben: Jacob, nie słyszę go, kiedy ty mówisz. John: Zamknij się! Odgrywasz przede mną przedstawienie? Czy może naprawdę wierzysz, że tu ktoś jest? Ben: Ja wiem, że tu ktoś jest. John: Nic nie wiesz. Ben: Przykro mi, że tak uważasz. Przykro mi, że jesteś zbyt ograniczony, żeby móc to zobaczyć. John: Jesteś żałosny. Jacob: Pomóż mi. John: Co powiedziałeś? Ben: Ja nic nie mówiłem. John: Mówiłeś. Słyszałem cię. Powiedziałeś... Ben: Wystarczy. Zabawiłeś się. Pytania bez odpowiedzi *Kim jest naprawdę Jacob ? **Dlaczego John go nie widział ? ***Dlaczego Jacob nie lubi technologii i światła ? ****Dlaczego Jacob powiedział: Help me ? *Czy Annie zginęła w trakcie Czystki ? **Jeśli nie, to czy zaginięcie Annie, ma związek z tym, że kobiety ciężarne umierają? Galeria Grafika:Richard3x20.JPG|Richard Alpert Grafika:Dharmaklasa.JPG|Szkoła Dharmy Grafika:Candletv.JPG|Marvin Candle Grafika:Benfigurka.JPG|Figurki Bena Grafika:Lockeshot.JPG|Locke postrzelony przez Bena Grafika:3x20-1.jpg|Ben, Roger i Horace na przystani Grafika:Jacob.jpg|Jacob Grafika:Czystka1.jpg|Masakra Linki da:The Man Behind the Curtain de:3.20 Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang en:The Man Behind the Curtain es:The Man Behind the Curtain fr:3x20 it:L'uomo dietro le quinte nl:The Man Behind the Curtain pt:The Man Behind the Curtain ru:Человек за ширмой zh:第3季 第20集